Undeserving
by DancerCarrie
Summary: It may sound cliche, but I promise it's not your average Dramione. Check it out, please? xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I haven't written much before, and this is my first multi-chapter story here on Fanfic. Please, be free to leave constructive criticism, but no being mean! =P I'm planning on updating frequently, but I'll be writing short chapters. Yes yes, but at least it's manageable. I would like you guys to bear with me if I can't update as often as I like, but I can guarantee that I won't forget my story. Period. Also, I'm still learning (or rather attempting to!) figure out FFs formatting. If you can't distinguish between paragraphs, I'm really sorry! I'll fix it soon. Haha. It'll have mild violence, friendship, and eventually our lovely Dramione romance! Yay! Lol. I want to keep it full of humour though! It's a bit of a cliché theme, but it'll have A LOT of different twists, so please check it out, and tell me if I should continue? Last but not least, if you recognise anything - I DON'T own it. I may have borrowed ideas from certain people, but I'm pretty sure my story is one of a kind =P lol.. If you find something that's similar/the same to something you found somewhere else... Know that I wrote this a really long time ago. Copyright, Carri.

Chapter 1: Platform 9¾

As Hermione dragged her trunk to the Hogwarts Express, she knew this year was going to be different. During the holidays, she discovered she had been made head girl, along with head boy Draco Malfoy. Along with that surprise, and the aftermath of the war, she decided to take things slowly, and stay at the Burrow for a while. She knew she had to go find her parents, but she couldn't bring herself to face them, when they didn't even know who she was, not so soon after the war. Things between her and Ron had worked out for a while - until he became a "jealous prick" as she called him, and they decided friendship was a safer bet. Him and Harry both took the opportunity of being Aurors, but Hermione, having the brains, decided to finish her studies, and grabbed the first opportunity to return to Hogwarts. She felt drained since last year, and sort of just wanted to escape the "real world".

So, she decided to try and stay on friendly - okay, not that friendly... Maybe... Neutral, ground with everyone - including the Slytherins. Keeping her chin up, she walked towards the head's cabin, greeting a few old, war-weathered friends along the way.

Opening the door, she's answered with 'Hello, mudblood.' By Malfoy.

'Morning, Malfoy.'

'Ohhh, why so formal? Don't answer that, I don't care. Now listen here - either stay out of my way, or I'll force you out of my way, got it, Granger?'

'You know, I was planning on being nice to you, before that. Worst idea, ever, apparently. Look, we'll have to work together, so get over it. Just leave me alone.'

She had already started to feel the "mudblood" scar on her forearm begin to burn at his greeting, but ignored it, not wanting to look vulnerable in front of Malfoy. But now, it was getting worse. Since she got that scar, it started to bleed every time someone called her "mudblood". Saint Mungo's told her to clean it when it bleeds and take potions for the pain, but besides that, they can't do much - she's stuck with her cursed, dark scar, until they figure out a cure.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, with both of then sending hostile glares at each other frequently. And then, just as Hermione's stomach rumbled, she glimpsed Hogwarts. Already changed (with fresh bandaging on her arm) and eager, despite her companion, Hermione set off towards the Thestrals, whom she could actually see after the war.

Thinking how different life is now than when she first walked into Hogwarts, she sat down for the sorting.

'Students', rang McGonagall's voice. 'I would just like you to inform you, the forbidden forest if off-limits to anyone who can't handle what is in there. This means, everyone, except our war heroes. No one out of bed by nine, unless you are a prefect, patrolling. Mr Filch has a list of various items forbidden in the corridors, up on his office down. It is a lamenting year for the school, as well are all mourning personal losses. I expect you all to have more compassion because of that, and I hope that this year is just as jolly as those before the drama. Last but not least, congratulations to our two heads, Ms Hermione Granger, and Mr Draco Malfoy!'

Guys, tell me if it's okay! If you guys have suggestions, questions or criticisms, simply review! Love, PointeDancer, who goes by the name of Carri. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am with Chapter 2! =) it's even a bit longer =P Yay! Yes, I switched points of view through the chapter, that'll be happening. Hope you guys like it, and thank you for the follows, reviews and favourites!

Chapter 2: Life With Malfoy

Hermione soon realized that she would be better off forgetting about being on neutral ground with the Slytherins, but her persistence still gave her the guts to continue attempting to befriend Malfoy. Not that it was easy. Especially not with him never being around. She had to admit though, she told him to leave her alone.

The first morning, after they'd thoroughly inspected their Head's Common Room, Hermione was up at 5. Another night of post-war nightmares proved to be tiring.

Walking to their little lounge area, intending on snuggling up with a book, Hermione was surprised to find the one and only "Light-Side-Death-Eater", as she called him, there. Thinking it's the most ideal opportunity to get him to open up to her, she bravely marched up to him.

'Good morning.' She said with a smile.

Just a glare.

Let's try again, she thought.

'Hello Malfoy. How did you sleep?'

'Mudblood, bugger off. I told you to leave me alone, or else.'

He was standing up by now, preparing to leave.

She decided to try one last time.

Standing up straight in front of him, a glare on her face, she answered.

'Look Malfoy, I'm trying to make things pleasant, even though I have to work with a ferret. You can at least be civil. Or did Daddy-Pureblood forget about manners?'

That struck some emotion.

His eyes turning cold, he simply said; 'Stay away, filthy mudblood. You don't know a thing about me.'

And, shoving her by the shoulder, he got his things, ready to leave.

Hermione knew Malfoy would never abuse a woman, but that arrogant shove was enough for her to lose her temper. Wand now pointing at his through, she simply performed her non-verbal silencing spell - and Malfoy was struck, trying to figure out where his vocal chords disappeared to.

'Now you listen here you arrogant, foul, fer- you know what? I'm not even gonna say it. Just.. I was trying to be nice. Thanks. You're probably just like this because you don't know help, or friendship. Now out of my way, before I hex you.'

Draco Malfoy had to admit, for the first time, he felt intimidated. He realized the bushy-haired mudblood would be a pain, but now he actually saw her as a threat. He knew Hogwarts would be tough, living in between during the war, but he never expected the brains of the golden trio actually wanting to put the past behind.

Shaking his head, he set off for breakfast, wondering what could have possibly inspired THE Hermione Granger to attempt to forgive and forget.

Classes passed fairly quickly that day, everyone settling in after the war. All the teachers remained to teach, Slughorn taking Snape's place, with Minerva McGonagall as headmistress. Returning to the Head's common room, he was surprised to find the bookworm missing. Probably in the library, he thought.

Back in his dorm, he found another "hate mail" letter. He had been receiving these ever since he discovered he was made head boy, but chose to ignore them. This one was quite funny, because the writer decided NOT to remain anonymous. Smirking, Draco continued reading, trying to understand the message behind the grammatical errors;

'Deer Feret,,,

U shuld've staied at daddy purebloods house! Ur no gud here, go home! U dont deserve beeing at Hogwarts!

Lavender Brown'

Laughing, he tossed it in the trash. Childish as it was, some of the letters even contained threats, and they did sometimes get to him. Not that he had someone to talk to about it. He's been rejected by all Slytherins, except Blaise Zabini, with whom he's practically grown up. And of course Pansy Parkinson. He would've preferred her staying out of his way, but she's like a lap dog - following him all over the place, constantly.

After his shower and nightly meditation, he went down to the common room. Again, surprised, he noticed it's past 11... He and Granger weren't close, but he knew she normally kept to rules... Feeling a sense of head boy responsibility, he knocked on her door. No answer. Now feeling concerned for his reputation as both head boy, and a past Death Eater, he tried; 'Homonum Revelio.'

Nothing.

Where could she be? The library? Let's go there, he thought. Arriving there 15 minutes later... He discovered it's locked, with no-one in sight.

Should I call the headmistress?  
He thought. Let's go back to the common room, and check there again...

But he never made it back there, before the next day...

Cliffhanger...! =P review and I might tell you what happens, soon! Carri xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for your lovely reviews! I truly read and love them all! I think I'll be able to update every Sunday evening and Thursday evening... (In my country, that is =P)

Chapter 3: Finding Granger

He found her, alright... But she didn't look good... She was lying by the stairs, and, even unconsciously, she was clutching her arm... He knew she had a scar there, but couldn't think of anything else that could be wrong? Unless she fell and broke it?

Deciding he's wasting time, he walked to the nearest portrait.  
'Sir, excuse me, have you perhaps seen what happened to that girl?' He asked, indicating.

'Why yes young lad, a group of elder students, dressed in Slytherin colours started calling her terrible names! When she tried to defend herself, they stunned her, and left her here! I have sent for help, Madam Pomfrey is on her way lad. You just sit tight.' the Wise Old Man, as the students called him, replied.

Half an hour later, Granger was on a hospital bed, with a bandaged arm, eating some of Honeydukes finest chocolate. Surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her, desperately anxious for news.

'What happened?' It was more a statement than a question.

'Parkinson, Nott, and their gang sneaked up on me in the library... Called me the word purebloods use for people like me. I tried to run, and I got as far as the staircase. Then they started threatening me. I defended myself, but naturally, they ganged up and hexed me. And I ended up here! Now how exactly did that happen? And why are YOU here, Malfoy? I thought you'd stay away after... Yesterday? Today? What day is it? Why am I asking you this?' Thoroughly confused, she decided to simply take a bite of chocolate.

'Granger, chill. It's Thursday. Term started Monday. We had a... disagreement on Tuesday. Wednesday morning, I found you. You've been sleeping the whole time, you woke up at 11pm, and it's now...' Checking his watch, he announced; '1:05am.'

'Okay. Thanks. But... Why? Why did you find me? Why not leave the mudblood there? In fact, why not kick me while I'm down?'

Not knowing the muggle expression, he looked outraged.  
'You think I'd kick you?! Jeez Granger I've hated you all my life but I'm not that bad.'

Laughing, she explained.  
'It's not meant literally! I mean... I was already insulted and belittled, why not have a go yourself?'

'Oh, sorry, I simply changed sides during the war for fun. Honestly? Can't a guy be nice for once?' Malfoy answered.

'Not to the Golden Trio, no. What's up? What do you want? Is this about your reputation?' Hermione countered.

Their light-hearted moment had vanished, and for the first time Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy as a person. And a very confused one at that. His next answer genuinely surprised her, and she was shocked to find herself believing him.

'I want, to fit in. I want, to not have to worry about my so-called reputation, the whole time. I want to have friends. And people who actually care. Not people who need contacts. I want a life, and one on the good side, too. I know I'm no Scarhead - but I'm no Voldemort either. I guess, I don't like you, not at all. But I wouldn't want to see you, or anyone at that, murdered or injured. I've had enough of that. I want to turn a new page. Maybe it works, maybe it doesn't. Worth a try, right? Now get some rest. And don't magically, pardon the pun, expect us to be friends. You're someone I barely know. I don't want your mudblood germs all over me, but I wouldn't want your blood spilled across the room, either. Get it?' And with that, he walked out, leaving a hurt, yet amazed Hermione behind.

I know it's a bit short, sorry guys! This chapter did NOT go as planned, but, when do things ever? Review and tell me if you like it, please? Carri. xx


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of twists to come my dear readers... Muahahaha! Lol. At least this chapter's a bit longer, to make up for the previous one. Sincerest apologies that I didn't upload! In the process of changing laptops and now I can't upload on time! :( Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Enjoy. xxx

Chapter 4: The "Teamwork"-Part

Hermione was out of hospital by the next day, but was in a state because she missed some of her classes. She spent the entire weekend in the library, and yet couldn't find a translation for a specific ancient rune. Irony? There were four of them in the class. An unknown Ravenclaw, who was struggling, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Theodore Nott. So Hermione had three options; leave the rune (Out. She always did her homework!), try and figure it out (she could do it, right?), Or ask a fellow student. She opted for option two.

Hours later, it was getting dark, and her first Ancient Runes class was first thing the next morning. Hermione... Was fast asleep. Book next to her, pen in hand.

'My my Granger, I never thought your love of books stretched as far as sleeping with your nose in them.' Malfoy drawled behind her, startling her awake.

'I can't believe I fell asleep! Go away Malfoy. I need to study. I can't get the stupid translation right!'

'Mudblood, it's the start of term. Stop worrying about schoolwork, bookworm.'

She could feel her scar start to bleed, and really did not want questions from Bellatrix's nephew about THAT. So, she simply ran to fix her bandaging as fast as possible, leaving a confused ferret behind. Yet, when she returned, she found a Slytherin green note besides her book;

The answer is; 'The essence of Dragon Claw, mixed with powered Bicorn horn, and a sprinkle of Murtlap essence, will result in disastrous consequences.'

No need to thank me, see it as an apology.

DM

Shocked yet pleased, she wrote the answer down, and fell in to bed, exhausted, only to get but 3 hours of sleep, thanks to post-war nightmares.

The next few days passed without memorable incidents, and the two heads learned that they have to work together, but they don't always have to get along. Hermione had found a place that works for her - she and Malfoy weren't talking, but they weren't murdering each other either, and that was good enough for her. Draco, decided that if he absolutely HAD to work with her, he could at least try to get along with her. They both could learn a lot from each other. Even more than they thought.

On the next Saturday, they both found themselves in the Headmistress' study, wondering if they'd done anything wrong.

'Is it my grades, professor?' Hermione stressed.

'Is this about me not being friends with the Slytherins?' Draco wondered.

And then, a duet of; 'Is this about us not being friends?'

'No, no, not at all my dears. In fact, the contrary. Mr. Malfoy, I would like for you to give Ms. Granger flying lessons. I know what your response will be, and I will not tolerate it! As you know, Mr. Malfoy, your father is still in Azkaban. If you wish not to follow in his footsteps, you have to do one good deed for the "light side", chosen by me. And I chose, to help you both. Ms. Granger, you're well aware that you need to go and locate your parents soon, and apparation is impossible, at that distance. So, you shall fly there. No ifs, buts, or maybes. You shall have 2 hours, every Saturday afternoon, until December, starting today. No questions? Good. That will be all.' Minerva dismissed them, praying that they would find a way to get along, for both of them.

Walking outside in mutual silence, they were both concerned about too many things to voice.

'Grab a broom mudblood, one of those pathetic twigs the school use. You'll never get near my Comet360 light.'

Huffing, ignoring her throbbing arm, she grabbed the least intimidating broom, and stood next to it, eyeing it in apprehension.

'Okay. You heard McGonagall, no comments. I don't think it'll be good for my reputation if you die on your way to wherever, so please try and pay attention. Unlike schoolwork, you can't learn about flying from a book. First, firmly say up.'

'Up.' Nothing.

'UP.' Still nothing.

'Up!' A feeble twitch, earning her a laugh from Malfoy.

'UP!' Finally, it jerked up so violently it almost broke her hand.

Laughing, Draco decided to actually attempt to teach her something - she was comical, to say the least.

'Okay. We'll practice that, mounting - not flying, mounting, and broom care today. That's all, no flying. I prefer to keep the forbidden forest WITH its trees.'

'Hmph. Fine. You're helping yourself as well ferret, stop complaining... Oh, and Malfoy?'

'Yes?'

'Thanks.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Almost...

The next week passed in a blur, with the Hogwarts' heads working harder than ever. They both found themselves working in silence, but sitting at the same table.

They would never admit it, but they had become an interesting type of... Friends. It wasn't really a conversation, but they could talk about petty things without a huge argument. They found themselves in a lot of the same classes, sitting nowhere near each other, but both paying rapt attention. They had more in common than they thought.

One day, as Hermione and Draco were sitting side by side in the library, though about four chairs apart, a letter arrived for Draco.

Being pureblood as he is, he immediately recognized a howler. Hermione decided to help him out by casting a silent muffliato charm, but she being the caster, couldn't help but overhear.

'MALFOY YOU FOUL ARROGANT GIT HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK HERE AFTER THE WAR! I'M WARNING YOU NOW, TRAITOR, STAY AWAY. IF YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE WITH MUDBLOODS, KEEP AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE DORMITORY. OR ELSE, MOMMY PUREBLOOD WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, AND SHE WON'T BE HAPPY!'

Shocked, Hermione stared at him. He looked upset, but when he saw her looking, he instantly turned emotionless, cold as a stone. She didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help but wonder if the "mudblood" mentioned was her, and why someone from Slytherin would be so mean to a fellow house mate. Especially Draco Malfoy. Then she remembered. Slytherins. In a daze, she thought to herself; 'is this what he puts up with, daily?' Scowling, she walked over to him.

'Malfoy? I cast a silencing charm so don't worry about Madam Pince. I couldn't help but overhear-'

'Mudblood, I told you to stay away. You don't know me, I'm not your friend. I don't have "friends" here. Don't bother caring.'

Throbbing arm, but Gryffindor courage in her heart, she pointed her wand at him.

'Malfoy, we don't have to be best friends. I need your help, and admit it, you need mine. Just... accept it. A truce, at least, ferret.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Stop calling me a mud-... you know what I mean.'

'Fine. A truce, if it means you'll stop pestering me and calling me that.' He held out his hand, looking slightly revolted, but he held her gaze, firmly.

'Deal, Malfoy.'

The next day, they had their flying lesson. Hermione was still not pleased with this, and Draco... Well... He didn't die of mudblood germs or anything, and to his greatest grief, he found himself comfortable at the idea of having something close to a friend. He enjoyed her company, and found himself doubting his father's pureblood beliefs more and more by the day. Since he was little he was told he's better. Superior. He had values and morals and class – and it was acceptable to fight your way to the top. He still kept a firm grasp on his values, but he found himself wondering why in the world people would judge you because of your heritage...

'Okay, today, you can actually rise into the air. Don't jerk the broom too hard, or you'll go shooting like a rocket. Okay?'

She's so nervous, he noticed...

'Okay...'

Getting on to her broom, her mentor watching her closely, Hermione took a deep breath. Deciding it would be better to just "do it", she took a hard tug upwards. Immediately caught off guard, and shooting into the air, she let out a yelp, and let go of the broom. Hey, she was learning. Unfortunately, she seemed to be about to learn how to... skydive?

Draco, rushed to catch her. Unfortunately (an unfortunate day, all in all), he didn't catch her quite as he expected. In fact, she was in his arms, bridal style, her eyes closed tightly.

'Granger?'

'Am I dead?'

'No, you're fine. But you have to learn to listen to me, and take things slowly, first.'

'Urgh, I can't just "listen" to you! You're waaaay too egotistical, I'll turn into a Slytherin by just looking at you!'

This made him laugh. A softer, gentler laugh than the harsh bark she expected. She couldn't help but giggle with him.

'Let's try that again, okay? Y.'

'Okay...' She eyed her broom sceptically when they reached it, where it lay on the ground, twitching feebly.

Rolling up her sleeves, and bracing herself, she mounted her broom, when-

'What's on your arm, Granger?'

'You.. you mean my bracelet? It was a gift from my father...' She pulled her sleeves down again, embarrassed and self-conscious.

'The left arm.'

'It's nothing.'

'It's the scar my crazy aunt left on your arm, right? The one that says mud-'

'DON'T! Say it... please. We have a deal, remember? Please just leave it. Please.'

'Okay... But for the record, Granger, I'm sorry about that. I know what unwanted scars feel like, and if there was a way I could take yours back, I'd do it without a doubt.'

Touched, she said 'Thanks, Malfoy. It means a lot. It's fine, I'll always have it, but I'm proud of my heritage. I take potions if it gets bad.'

'Wait, it still hurts?'

'Why are we even discussing this? It's not like you care. But yes, when people.. It's a cursed scar, dark magic. There's no cure. So how do I get up in the air properly?' She asked with a smile.

Sighing, but deciding to leave it be, for now, Draco continued with their lesson.

But as he lay in bed that night, he clicked why she didn't like him calling her a mudblood... 'It's got something to do with that scar, I swear... She said it's cursed.'

He also found the word 'mudblood' weird and strange on his tongue. As if it didn't belong there. And silently vowing to make up for his past, he promised himself and Granger, to never call her a mudblood again.

**Hey guys! Exactly a thousand words. I know I'm an update behind, but I'm trying! I'll see if I can upload again tomorrow! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Hope you enjoyed it! Carri. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ferrets, Friends, and a Furnunculus curse...?

So it came to be that our head's were cooperating peacefully, on friendly terms. The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and Hermione and Draco were asked to go together, to keep everyone in check.

Yes, bantering was ensured, but it could've gone much worse. The previous week, Hermione had owled Harry and Ron, explaining what her life was like now, and that she would like to see them. Harry's response was quite pleasant, and made Hermione smile;

'_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm not so happy about the living arrangements with the ferret, but I suppose I'll be able to be the bigger man and suggest a truce. Hoping all else is going well, I'll see you Saturday. Yes, I'll bring Ron with, if he's not busy with some auror training. The Three Broomsticks? Saturday?_

_Love, _

_Harry'_

Ron's response on the other hand, was... A little bit aggressive, and instantly made Hermione scowl;

''**Mione, you have to live with MALFOY?! I'll talk to McGonagall about this! What if the foul, evil git attempts to murder you? Or worse, crucio, like his deranged aunt? I won't stand for it, don't worry. Just stay away from him. See you at 12, today.**

**Regards,**

**Ron.**_'_

She knew he meant well, but who was he to tell her what to do? He didn't know Malfoy like she had gotten to know him! Sure, they weren't that close, but he came to find her that night the Slytherins attacked her! Hell, he even apologized for something his aunt did! Sighing, she packed the letter away, and grabbed her jersey. It was the start of October, but it was already freezing.

An hour later, found her and Malfoy in Honeydukes, him at the most expensive Chocolates, and her buying a few peppermint floss candies. They had to hurry, because they'd arranged to meet Harry and Ron in the Three Broomsticks at 12.

After buying their things, they set off at a quick jog. Draco wasn't happy, but he knew he had to start somewhere, to fix his reputation, and he might make some friends along the way. Potter was okay. Weasley? Uhm, no. Granger had shown him a kinder, nicer side of her, and although he was still a bit prejudiced, he told himself to just get over it, and accept her, muggleborn or not. It wasn't easy, though.

'Hello Harry', Hermione greeted with a hug. 'Where's Ron?'

'On his way. You look thinner, have you been sleeping Mione? Malfoy.' Harry held out a hand.

Cautiously, Draco shook it.

'Potter, a truce? I'm not normally the one to go making amends, but I feel we're both old enough to realize it was a childish school grudge, and maybe we can actually get along now?'

'I'd like that. As long as you're not a prat.'

'I'll try my best, as long as you don't go playing hero again.'

Laughing, Hermione said 'Hey!'...

Then Ron walked in. Lavender was walking alongside Ron, wearing a ridiculously short skirt.

'What's the ferret doing here? Mione, did he hurt you, what's wrong?!'

'Ronald, relax, he's my frie-'

'Don't you dare say friend!"

'Well, sorry, that's what he is. Harry's made amends, why can't you? Don't be such a child!', Hermione was almost in tears now.

'Weasel, shut up. You should rather explain why you're here with that slut!'

'Don't call my girlfriend that!'

'Ron, just listen. Malfoy, don't call him that, and don't criticize her!' Harry tried to restore peace to the now silent bar, except for the three yelling males.

Ron had his wand out now.

'Well maybe if Hermione didn't go fraternizing with the Death Eat-'

Draco whipped out his wand, and shouted a spell before Ron could think of a defensive spell.

'Furnunculus!'

Hey guys. I'm still an update behind, but I'll make it up to you guys, soon. I have a piano exam next Saturday (And my cousin's 21st birthday party), but I'm trying my best to get up to date again! It's short but it's also a filler chapter, but review and tell me if it's at least okay? I don't wanna disappoint you guys! Especially not with the wonderful reviews you guys leave! (They honestly make me jump up and down and squeal and all that jazz... lol!) LOTS OF LOVE! – Carri. xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Aftermath...

After the scene at the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Lavender left, Ron covering his face, after a particularly nasty outbreak of pimples from Draco's curse. Harry politely departed after a Butterbeer, and Hermione and Draco were sitting in a somewhat awkward silence.

Suddenly, Draco jumped up.

"You know what, Granger? I was trying to start over, make amends, and you had to drag me along here, I know you had good intentions, but did it ever occur to you that you _are _the enemy? Well, I don't know these days, but you had to bring me to meet Weaselbee? Honestly, I thought you realized he had a temper in fourth year! For heaven's sake, Potter was mature enough, but what did you expect from a blood traitor like Weasel?!" Draco yelled.

"Now don't you go acting all wounded! I tried to make friends with you, and you probably don't even realize it, but you were starting to act all civil and now this outburst? You just called me the enemy again. I tried, but I'll probably never understand you. It's not my fault. Ronald used to be my friend. Yes, he's dating Lavender, but I still care about him! He is, and always will be like my brother. If you met yourself a year ago, you probably wouldn't even want to be seen in public! And here I am, the idiot, trying to befriend you? Who am I kidding, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? No way. Sorry for the inconvenience. " And with that, Hermione stormed out, leaving a hurt and shocked Slytherin behind.

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. Besides the usual nightmares, there were ones of Draco calling her terrible names, and one of Draco, Harry and Ron fighting to kill. In the aftermath of their little fight, Hermione realized, that even though Draco said some terrible things, she shouldn't have retaliated with hurtful comments. She was above that.

It seemed, that our Head's, had gone from almost friends, to enemies in awkward silence.

The weeks seemed to drag by – Draco didn't show up for Hermione's weekly flying lessons, and the only class she saw him at was Potions. He didn't attend classes, didn't eat...

After about a month of this, the October Halloween ball was coming up, and it was to be planned by the prefects and Heads. McGonagall announced that she would like to see them all in her office to start making arrangements.

When they got there, everyone was there except Draco – Surprise. Hermione was instructed to fetch him from their dormitory, and by the time they got to McGonagall's office, the prefects had gone already.

"Sit down, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." Came the crisp voice of McGonagall. "Now, I'd like to talk about your behaviour. I heard what happened in the Three Broomsticks the other day, and I shall not comment. I have been monitoring, and I've noticed that you have ceased your flying lessons, Miss Granger. Do you feel ready to make the journey to Australia?"

"Not at all Professor, I show up every week. It's Malfoy who hasn't been there."

"Very well. Mister Malfoy, I recommend you starting arriving for lessons – Whether you're there to learn – Yes, I am talking about your schoolwork – Or there to teach. Also, i expect you two to be an example of house unity, so it would be...More prudent, for you to get along. And lastly, as I just told the prefects, the Halloween ball will be on the Thirtieth of this month, in the Great Hall. Heads can choose a theme and time, and the prefects will be at your service to arrange for the ball, providing it doesn't interfere with schoolwork. That will be all." McGonagall dismissed them.

As they were walking, Draco surprised Hermione, by taking initiative.

"Granger, after your flying lesson tomorrow, we'll go to the library where we can sort this out, okay?"

Hermione was still very upset, so just to spite him, she answered; "Sorry. I can't. I have something on then."

"What?"

"None of your business, Ferret."

"Don't start with the name calling again! I thought we have a truce."

"More like had. Should've known you're too much of a stuck-up pureblood to befriend me, a lowly mud-"

"Hey! Don't call yourself that. Granger, look here, we're not friends, but I do actually care, maybe a tiny bit, about the fact that I said those terrible things. So, bear in mind, that I do actually have a conscience."

"Didn't seem like it at the time. Or, you're a very good actor."

"Did you just compliment me?" That damned Malfoy smirk again.

"I meant it in a bad way! Urgh, goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger." And with that he stalked off.

Hey guys! I promised I'd make it up to you, didn't I? :P Haha. I'm going away this weekend, and I'll only be back Sunday, but I'll try and upload then, otherwise, Monday. Hope you enjoyed, and I promise the next chapter will be A LOT longer. Special thanks to the one person who almost always reviews – The12Labors – It means the world to me! Review, please, as they make my day...? *Puppy dog eyes*... haha – Carri xx


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic 1 Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Apologies

Hermione was excited for the ball, but she didn't quite look forward to all the planning that was left to be done. She never was one for dressing up and arranging parties and all of that. Once a year was fine. But the planning part? No.

_Maybe, if I had Draco's help, it'd be easier; purebloods are always having parties… But I DO NOT feel like asking for his help._

Draco, on the other hand, was not excited for the ball, at all. Typical guy, he HATED his dress robes – they were tight and scratchy and they always choked him. Plus, he didn't have a girl to go with. All his Slytherin "friends" decided to skip 8th year. He was NOT going with a Hufflepuff. But he wasn't exactly favorable with the Gryffindors or Ravenclaws either. Except Hermione. But...

_I can't go with a Gryffindor! Especially not Granger - Muggleborn – And THE brains behind the Golden Trio! But… I can't show up alone, either… Granger isn't that bad…_

So, they both needed each other's help. Unfortunately, they weren't speaking to each other. They were used to that – But Hermione was having more nightmares by the day, ones involving Bellatrix Lestrange and a knife. and Draco was worried about his mother. His "hate-mail" hadn't ceased either.

The next Saturday was Hermione's flying lesson. Things were bound to be awkward, especially since Hermione's arm was sore due to finding a 5th year Slytherin with a dirty mouth, when she was on prefect duty.

_Oh well, it can't be that bad._

"Granger, I want to apologize."

"To me?!" 

"Told you I've changed. I'm over the whole blood-prejudice thing, remember."

"Hmm. Okay. Let's just get this over with so you can go back to being a jerk, when I didn't do anything to you."

"Hermione."

"What?" She gasped.

"Ha. Gotcha. Now listen, to me, please. Frankly, I felt Weaselbee had ruined the good reputation I had built up so far, and it got me ticked off. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You tried to help me and I realize that. So… Well.. Maybe.. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." She was laughing at him, watching him struggle for words to his apology.

"Truce?"

"First-name basis now, eh 'Mione?" 

"Shut up." She giggled, mounting her broom.

"Alright. Now firstly, just do a slow lap. Just keep moving."

Moving, was an understatement. Flying – Yes. In fact, Hermione was racing around the pitch. Yelping, though…?

_Is something wrong?_

The next few seconds were a blur. Hermione saw a flash of red hair, and a poorly aimed curse coming her way, before her broom was smashed to pieces. If Draco hadn't rushed to catch her, bridal style, then she would have dropped about 50 Meters. Yep, awkwardness guaranteed.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I saw Ron! Ron hit my broom with a curse so that it was out of control and then he aimed a curse at me! Ronald! My so called best-friend!" Hermione was in tears.

"Alright… Just… Sit still, I'll take us down."

_Shock_, Draco thought. 

"Draco, I'm not mad. It was Ron."

"Well then, it seems like him not approving of our relationship has brought us closer." He said, smirking and squeezing her with the one arm he wasn't using to steer.

_Again with that smirk,_ Hermione thought.

Laughing a bit, she hit him, meaning to cause damage, but he merely smiled. An actual smile. Genuine.

Later, back in their dormitory, they were sitting on the couch, each drinking hot chocolate. Hermione was reading, and Draco was doing his Transfiguration Essay, occasionally asking Hermione's opinion on his hypothesis, and now and then starting a debate. They had told McGonagall of the scene, and she assured them she'd warm the other students and arrange for a guard outside the school, just in case.

They'd discussed the incident, but Hermione was too shocked to deliver a proper response. She owled Harry, explaining what happened. Then she sat, and read Hogwarts: An Updated History (Which had been published after the war), whilst Draco took a shower.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second, and the next, she was fast asleep. Not a peaceful slumber, though.

When Draco came back to their lounge, he discovered Hermione, screaming and whimpering in terror from a nightmare, clutching her arm, which was now bleeding.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up, it's okay, shhh, really, you're fine…" Her was awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I get these sometimes… Okay, a lot… Since the war, you know…"

"I understand… I have some Murtlap for your arm?"

"It's fine, Draco… Thanks, but only a special potion helps… Sleep Well…"

And with that, they went their separate ways, leaving a once again restless Hermione, and a stunned Draco.

Hey all, to those of you who suggested I Italicize their "thoughts" – thank you, that's something I forgot about. No negative reviews! Yay! Haha. Sorry my update's late – the next one will probably be, too, as I have a UNISA (University of South Africa) Piano Exam Saturday, and I need to focus. Also if I do add insane twists to my story – it is Harry Potter, and it is my story – you signed up for something different, remember. I know they became friends easily again in this chapter, and yes, Draco is starting to care… Thanks for reading! ;) – Carri xxx


	9. Chapter 9

_**(It's not nessecary to read my AN – BUUUUT it woud help **____**) Hi! I am truly sorry for not posting, guys. Updates are continuously going to take a while – It's a busy year for my family... I had my matric farewell (Prom-type thing), and this year my family has (had): a 13**__**th**__** birthday, a 16**__**th**__** birthday, a 21**__**st**__** birthday, a 40**__**th**__** birthday, a 60**__**th**__** birthday, a 80**__**th**__** birthday, a matric farewell, I'm finishing school (SATS At 16-17 :D) and two weddings – both my cousins – Plus, I have numerous dance and music exams (P.s, I Got a Distinction for my UNISA Grade 5 exam :D) and I'm going on holiday about every two weeks, I've rescued a baby pigeon, I've been so sick, and I'm training for a marathon. (Literally, sprinting... haha.) Despite the incredibly busy year, updating and writing this fic is my responsibility, and I'm sorry I haven't been here. I have a short update before I'm leaving for my mini vakay again. Then I shall update again soon, but please don't hate and please don't unfollow! No book is written in patterns – an update a week, per say – so be a bit patient! I love you all, and thank you if you're still around! – Carri xxx**_

Chapter 9: Pre-Party-Planning

Peace was once again among the Hogwarts grounds. Even though Draco and Hermione didn't go to the library to sort things out after their broomstick-on-fire escapade, they had sorted things out, and our Head's had established a relationship that worked for them – talking politely, having fun when at their dormitory, and bantering again when with friends. They didn't sit together, they didn't talk during school, and it suited them fine like that. It wasn't that there was anything to hide – They were barely friends. But it just seemed unnatural to run around as friends in the hallways. Draco didn't have a lot of Slytherin friends at the castle – there were very few 8th-years back, and the least of them were in Slytherin. Hermione was hanging around with her Slytherin friends, but even though she was friends with a lot of people, her only close friends were Harry and Ron, so she did get a bit lonely without them sometimes.

Halloween evening was approaching fast, and everything was ready – Hagrid had donated 20 HUGE pumpkins, and each prefect had a ball – pardon the pun – carving a pumpkin. The hall would Be decorated with large bats and tables groaning under food. The theme would be: A Night Of Mystery. Masquerade parties were always famous, but this one had a twist - you were supposed to go with a 'stranger' – someone the sorting hat would choose for you – but you weren't supposed to know who it is, until after the ball. "You would be paired up with someone from a contrasting house." - that was all that was said. Professor McGonagall alone only knew she had paired up the Head's secretly, but Minerva McGonagall was never one to hand things to be done over to others, and house unity was so important, especially after the war.

The evening of the ball, Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, and a 7th-year Gryffindor were getting ready at the Gryffindor dormitory.

Ginny was feeling in the mood to go all out, so she was sporting a short, Slytherin green dress, with black heels.

Lavender, concerned as she was about dress – which was a long salmon pink - was gushing to Parvati.

"I wonder who we're paired up with. Oh I hope I get a handsome guy! Do you think we'll get Ravenclaws? Or Hufflepuffs? Is my hair alright, or should I put more clips in?"

"Lav, relax. You look beautiful; you'll get a very nice guy! I think I should use the bright purple eyeshadow?" Parvati had a purple and lime sequence-style dress.

Hermione had straightened her hair, and had done her make-up lightly, with some advice from Ginny. She wore a royal blue dress, long to the floor, with silver detail in front, and an open back.

"Ginny, don't you think I should leave the silver heels? Isn't it a bit much? I've alrea-"

Laughing, Ginny interrupted her. "'Mione, relax! The heels add a beautiful detail. Your guy is going to drool!"

"Alright... If my guy laughs at me I'm kicking your butt."

"Deal!" Ginny laughed.

"Shall we go girls?" Lavender asked.

A chorus of "YES!" filled the dormitory.

"Let's bewitch them!" Ginny yelled.

_**AN (Again) – It's incredibly short, but I didn't have much time, sorry guys! Next one'll make up for it! Even though I'm not sure when I'll update again... It's Heritage day in my country on Tuesday... SO! Sorry for late updates. Review? Or don't, if you hate my slow updates. **____** - Carri. xx**_


End file.
